Wands and Crystals
by Kerioke
Summary: What if Sarah already had magic in her blood...and Jareth didn't know. How does she cope with two types of magics, one of which is new to her and not completely in control of?
1. Prologue

**Wands and Crystals**

**Prologue:**

Hogwarts, her home away from home...it was always nice to return to the castle that was almost always filled with the sounds of students roving about going to and from classes, and chattering with the latest gossip. The summer before her stepmother, Karen had discovered her and her dad's family secret, she was a witch and the boarding school she'd been going to for the five years before that was actually a school for wizards and witches, needless to say it didn't go well. She had demanded that Sarah leave the house, she didn't want devilry like that around her son. The last thing her father was able to do for her before Karen cut Sarah off from her family was to buy her a house in Surrey, where she lived during the holidays. Looking out the train window she watched as the school came closer and closer into view as the great steam engine made its way to the station in Hogsmeade where the students would switch modes of transportation to complete the trip to the castle. The first years would go with the school's game keeper in the boats across the lake, and everyone else went in the carriages through the surrounding woods. She quickly changed into her robes after closing the curtains to the cabin she was inhabiting by herself; after she finished changing she reopened the curtains and was greeted with two red heads pressing their faces to the glass, she gave them only the satisfaction of single raised eyebrow. They left the glass and joined her in the cabin that they normally would have joined her in at Platform 9 3/4; they talked lightly of the twins' plans for their joke shop they planned on building once they finished at Hogwarts, all three only had this year and the next before they were completely done with their studies. They were in their sixth year this year, the twins' little brother and his two best friends were in the year below them, and their younger sister was starting her fourth year; she always kept an eye on the Golden Trio who always seemed to be getting into some form of trouble and bringing at least one other person in with them. Last year had been full of chaos starting when Harry had been chosen to compete in the Tri-wizard Tournament even though he was underage to do so, the death of Cedric Diggory mysteriously in the maze, the final round in the tournament, and with his death the rumor of Voldemort's return in which the Ministry was denying even though there was evidence to prove his return was an unfortunate reality.

The train came to a halt at the train station and allowed the students to unboard it onto the platform and go to their respective transportation for the remainder of their journey. She and the Weasley twins headed for the carriages and were joined by Ginny and Katie Bell. On the ride up to the school all the Weasley's present explained the blasphemes letter from their older brother Percy who was a new addition to the Ministry's force, apparently he had been telling their whole family that Dumbledore was just a crazy old fool trying to overthrow the power of the Ministry, and more directly to Ron to end his friendship with Harry who always followed blindly with the Headmaster's unjustifiable ideas. She gave a snort at the older boys thoughts; certainly it was obvious that the Headmaster was a bit looney, but anyone who dared call him a fool or say he wanted to over throw the Ministry was a fool themselves. She did not have time for people like Percy, they were the type of people who held the wizarding world back.

Arriving at the castle they got out of the carriage and went straight to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony and feast with the rest of the students that were already filing in, this is where she went separate ways with her friends, for they were Gryffindor house and she regretfully in the Slytherine house. Her house mates were not very fond of her for the simple fact she associated with the Gryffindors as much as she did, especially Draco Malfoy, he made it his personal mission to try and harass her for being friends with the 'disgraceful Weasley's, Potter, and the mudblood' as he so kindly termed them. As she walked up to the table he scrunched his face into an expression of disgust which she only returned with a perfectly arched eyebrow telling him that she didn't find him the least big threatening or impressive.

"Don't know why you bother sitting over here, Williams, you are pretty much a filthy Gryffindor with how much time you spend with them, I mean you're practically married to those Weasleys"

"I'm sorry that's how you feel, Malfoy. Honestly, I always thought you and I would get married once we both were out of here, a nice little white wedding in the Forbidden Forest, that's where you're from isn't that right?"

"How dare you speak to me a such, I would never attach myself to a freak like you and sully my family's bloodline!"

"Good, because I wouldn't want my children to have a father as prejudice as you." She took her seat at the opposite end of the table as the blonde haired boy to avoid having to converse anymore with him than she had already. She nodded to the professors who'd watched the exchange silently choosing not to interfere until they had to.

Dinner came and went without much excitement except the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who had interrupted the Headmaster's welcoming speech to give her own much to the shock of the staff and student body. She soon found herself leading the first years down to the dormitories in the dungeons listening to the other students in her house discussing the new DADA teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Most thought the overly pink and shrill woman was going to be the best teacher they've had yet, but she knew this new teacher was not there to benefit the students , and there was just something about the woman that made her instantly dislike her. Once she finished with her prefect duties she went up to her dorm which she found she had to herself this year; she changed from her robes to her long emerald green satin nightgown and sat down on the window sill with a book and began to read. She didn't dare let herself sleep more than a few hours a night, it was the only time she wasn't safe from Him...he couldn't bother her while she was awake, but when she had no choice but to succumb t sleep that's when he would come, and take control of her dreams, bringing forth that wretched ballroom every time and if not there the horrible Escher room. He wanted to control her completely, but thankfully even in her dreams she still controlled her own mind and body, and she wasn't about to give that up to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

The next few weeks went on much the same way, she'd wake up for breakfast and her morning classes, then lunch; she had a free period between lunch and her afternoon classes so she went to the library to study with Hermione who somehow had too many classes to have a free period. But as All Hallows Eve drew closer things started to get more bizarre than having a teacher who didn't want them practicing magic in class; sleep became harder and harder to resist from all the stress of dealing with school things and keeping a close eye on her friends; her fae magic began to get out of control, and more than once had left her so drained of energy that she had to stay a few nights in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey didn't know what else she could do when her potions didn't work a quick on the girl as it did on all the other students who came to her, Sarah had tried to tell her there really wasn't anything she could do but let her rest since part of her magic came from another realm, but the medi witch never listened.

It had been a few days since her last visit to the infirmary and everything had been fine since so long as she didn't perform too many spells. Professor Umbridge had taken quite an extensive interest in her over the weeks, constantly trying to pry into her life and make an example out of her thinking that by doing so would make her Gryffindor buddies behave better. She would also try to find out if the girl was secretly working behind her back plotting with the Headmaster, she would do this by having a fellow Slytherine pretend to befriend her then report back to her, but all her attempts came back as failures. On top of that the insufferable woman would find an excuse to ban something or create another rule, slowly trying to make the school run like a military barracks. She had attempted to make Professor Trelawney leave the school grounds which had been her home for many years, thankfully Dumbledore had stepped in and put a temporary end to the woman's power trip. He told her that while she may have the authority to dismiss any of teachers she did not retain the authority to dismiss them from the premises, that power still lied with him. As he was making his point he had Professor McGonagall escort the divination teacher back into the castle; that incident had effectively ruffled the pink woman's feathers, and it wasn't long before she'd gotten the Ministry there to terminate the old man's title as headmaster and to have him taken to Azkaban, though rumor has it that the Headmaster refused to go quietly and with the aid of his phoenix Fawkes he vanished and his whereabouts since have remained unknown.

By the time their OWLS arrived the woman thought she had finally found order with the troublesome children...until the Weasley's got involved and lit firecrackers off in the middle of the testing room as they flew overhead on their broomsticks; she'd been in the adjoining room when the ruckus started so naturally everyone in her room went out to see what was going on. After that Hermione and Harry had to distract Umbridge when she caught them trying to smuggle several students through her office floo system, she thought they were going to try and go to Dumbledore; still convinced the students she'd caught in the Room of Requirement knew the old man's whereabouts and were refusing to cooperate with the Ministry "who were looking out for their best interest." She'd been one of the students she'd caught in her office, and after the woman had been dealt with she was also one of the ones that went to the Ministry's Department of Mystery with some of the other DA group. They battled Death Eaters, saw Voldemort retreating as people in the ministry started arriving on the scene. Even Dumbledore had finally shown back up and battled the Dark Lord and everyone was allowed to head back to the school, but she was not among those students to return...she'd been grabbed and drugged to make her fall unconscious...no one seemed to have noticed the Death Eater who'd grabbed her.

* * *

**AN: Forgot to put this up top but as always I do not own any of the original characters from either story or any plot lines from the originals either. I do like to keep the characters and timelines close to the real thing as to make an easy flow in the story. Do not be fooled though I do have my own plot line and agenda for the characters.**

**And also please review, but again as always keep them profession and helpful. Respect is a big thing for me, if you have nothing nice to say about my story please refrain from rude or crude remarks. **

**Thanks and hope everyone enjoys the story**

**Kerioke**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you loverlies enjoy this installment. Sorry if the format is weird, I'm working on trying to make it a smoother read, but the uploading doesn't like Word apparently.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Jareth waited for the moment he could escape his duties as the Goblin King and retreat to his bed chambers and meet the enticing creature many termed the Labyrinth's Champion in the dream world he had created for them, though she was not particularly fond of spending time in this world just for them. He could tell she wasn't allowing him all the time he'd like to have with her, she would push her body to stay awake as long as she possibly could, but he didn't care. He planned on breaking her down and make her want to call him back into her life, he had already been at it for close to a year and only managed to get an occasional civil conversation out of her. Pulling his mind to his droning advisor standing in front of the desk, he held up his hand to silence the man and dismissed him until the next morning. The man looked a little miffed about being abruptly dismissed and stalked out of the room without a word, knowing a punishment would be on his head if he did.

Jareth moved from his desk to the window and watched as the sun lowered on the horizon for a few minutes before smirking and retiring to his chambers where he promptly laid down on the sheets and fell asleep. He floated into the dream world in a cloud of black smoke and glitter; they were in the ballroom tonight but something was off...

He looked around the room trying to figure out what it was that was off then he spotted her, she was already awake, but she was holding frantically to a pillar in an attempt to stay upright as if she was too weak to stand on her own. Her eyes met his and for once they were not harsh and cold towards him, but pleading for help. He moved to her side quickly and wrapped and arm around her waist to hold her up as her body began to slump, he tried to assess what was wrong with her, but being as they were in the dream world he couldn't make anything out. Her eyes locked with his after a few seconds, they were slightly glazed, but he knew she was thinking something as her brow drew up in question towards him.

"Is this real?"

"Only as real as any other night, my dear."

"I'm missing, they must not know it yet..."

"What do you mean, Sarah, who doesn't know. You're not missing."

"Dumbledore, he needs to know that I'm missing."

"But you're just asleep, luv, you are not really in the Underground."

She just shook her head but did not correct him so he assumed that was what she had believed. He held onto her until she lightly pushed away when she felt she could stand on her own, they didn't speak for a couple of minutes. During this time he contented himself with admiring her ever increasing beauty; she had begun to fill out into a young woman, the dresses she adorned in the ballroom always accented her curves. The dress she had on tonight not failing its predecessors; its material was the color of flawless ivory, it was a heart-shaped corset on top and small sleeves that stopped just after they covered he shoulders, the skirt fell in a loose flowing bell around her legs and ended at her ankles where a pair of matching pumps graced her delicate feet. Matching gloves ran up her arms till they covered her elbows, a light sheen of fairy dust covered her exposed skin, though he expected all of her was under that dress; he shook the images from his head, noticing she was staring at him now. She looked very much a courtesan, but with an innocent air to her, her hair was piled eloquently atop her head, silver vines weaving through the tendril; only a shimmering white eye shadow adorned her eyes, her thick eyelashes serving as a natural eye liner. Lastly, a pale pink glow made her lips pop. Her eyes blinked slowly at him, and he could see the naive confusion in her eyes, she never did fully understand what she did to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Voldemort snarled at the blonde Death Eater before him, the man was clearly desperate to redeem his failure of retrieving the prophesy in the Department of Mystery..."Why do you bring me this child, of what importance is she to me, Malfoy?"

"My son has told me that she has special powers that differ from normal wizarding magic, a recent development than what she had last year."

"Is there any proof that he provided that can verify that his observation is true? I do hate when people waste my time."

"He gave me none if he has any, but she was with the group of kids in the ministry tonight, she could possibly tell us what it is said. I'm sure the Potter boy told all of them before we arrived. I'm sure you could get her to tell you anything you wanted."

"And why should I be the one to question her, surely it should be you as you are the one who failed in bringing me the prophesy I need to know how to defeat Harry Potter. It seems to me that you are lucky I'm going to give you this one last chance to not fail me."

"Yes, my lord..." He turned and looked down at the unconscious girl and prodded her with his foot, trying to awake the girl and was unable. After another minute of this try and fail process his frustration became too much and his peers softly snickering around him. "Crucio!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

What was this strange look in his eyes, it wasn't the usual cruelty he displayed when they were together, she was used to him constantly testing her defenses. He even went so far as to use his sexuality to try and break her down, but all he managed to do was make her blush at the dark promises his sultry voice whispered in her ear as his fingers played across her hips before she pulled away to rid herself of the awkward and uncomfortable feelings he made her think about. Whatever this was it was softer and more gentle in nature, but it made her question everything even more.

"Jareth..." Her voice whispered when his eyes focused on her lips, but before she could say anything more a scream ripped from her throat as a searing pain came over her mind and body. Her hands grabbing the side of her head in attempt to make the pain stop.

He was pulled out of his trance when she began to scream, her body curling into itself as if in some physical pain, but there was nothing around them to harm her. As her body slumped completely to the ground he realized it was fading indicating she was waking up, the screams never ending making it clear that the pain was not from this dream, but her reality. Because of her banishment of him from her life when she was awake he had to consult with the Fae counsel to allow him to interfere, and even though he was the High King there were certain rules he couldn't override without assistance per the power of the Old Ones, who had made the laws. Using one of his crystals he called the counsel to assemble in the throne room of his castle...he had to open a direct portal to Sarah, somehow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Gasps filled the air around Lucius as he performed the unforgiveable spell on the unconscious girl, not because they had never seen it done in such a manner, but because the attack was so out of character for him. He was sneaky and suave, attacking more like a Venus fly trap than the viciousness they were currently witnessing...this was more like people such as Barty Crouch Jr. For a few minutes only the convulsing of her body was the only reaction he got out of her, then, a scream began to rip from her throat as she was brought painfully to wakefulness again. When he could tell she was completely conscious he ended the curse, she panted for breath as her eyes scanned the room full of hooded and masked people, Death Eaters. Her eyes finally landed on Draco's father and his master the Dark Lord who stood behind him. Then the older Malfoy spoke...

"What did the prophesy tell Potter, child?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Crucio!" He yelled again in response to her unsatisfactory answer. "Don't lie to me!" Ending the curse he repeated his question.

"I told you... ' ..."

As Malfoy went to punish her again the Dark Lord stopped him with a quiet command, and then she found a snake-like face in front of her; the Dark Lord was looking intensely at her as if he was trying to look into her soul.

"How is it I don't know you...you have no remarkable resemblances to any of the major families in the wizarding world...but I sense something in you that tells me you are not a half blood. What is your name?"

"Think that's going to tell you something?"

"A fighter I see, I like that in people, unlike the simpering fools that follow me about out of fear..." There was a rustle of uncomfortable shifting around them. "So what can I call you, dear child?"

The fake sincerity in his voice disgusted her. "Sarah."

"What a lovely name...now, Sarah, we know that you were with Harry and his friends at the ministry and that he had the prophesy, and only those who the prophesy is about can hear what is said. Now, I believe I have a right to know what it says just as much as Harry does. And to show I can be generous, if you tell me what was said I will let you live...you can even go back to your normal life. So, what did it say?"

She merely stared at him with an emotionless face, this served to infuriate Malfoy who screamed Crucio so powerfully that the intensity of the curse was triple than the first one he had cast on her. She screamed and withered on the ground until Voldemort commanded him to stop and bent down to the ground and pulled her face up to look at him.

"You can end this right now, little Sarah, just tell me what I need to know."

"Go to hell..."

His eyes flashed with anger, he demanded two of his followers to pick her up. Once they had her up he pointed his personal wand towards her and started the torture up all over again until she just hung by her arms in the two Death Eaters' grasp. At a silent command from their leader they dropped her to the ground once more, he turned his gaze down to her making her want to shudder at the evil there, but suppressed it.

"I don't usually show this much generosity to people who defy me," he snapped, his wording making the corners of her lips turn up to smirk as she held his gaze. "You think I'm being funny? That I'm joking?"

"No, but you have an interesting choice of words in my opinion...and you think they will work their magic on me." She took a few seconds to catch her breath then went on. "Hate to break it to you, but you don't scare me, and I've faced someone even more powerful then you...and guess what. I. beat. him. So whether I live or die tonight I will not tell you what I know. Why would I tell someone how their downfall has already been predicted?"

"Nothing is set in stone, my dear."

"Want to bet on that?" Her lips turned into a self satisfied grin.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Her eyes widened as the green curse came flying at her, she raised her arms to protect her face though she knew it was useless. Then, she felt a surge of power rise in her, not her wizard magic, but the fae powers running in her veins.

Voldemort was laughing hideously, he felt a rush from killing one of Harry's friends even if it was a waste of magical blood. It wasn't until he heard his followers gasp collectively that he felt something was wrong, turning back around he saw to glowing green eyes glaring back at him.

She had survived.


End file.
